


Fic:  True Calling

by levitatethis



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sister Pete thinks about the life she is leading</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic:  True Calling

The first time she doubted—

No.

The first few times she questioned her decision to be a conduit for God’s work on earth, it felt as if the heaviest of suffocating weights had been placed on her chest, slowly crushing her into nothingness. With time and experience—life lessons under belt—she came to appreciate that truth did not mean easy, that following a path of belief still meant stumbling and uncertainty as one trudged forward.

Oz made that all the more clear.

Every day challenged her.

The men…they were ever extreme of human nature, mostly in the worst possible ways, but even then there was always the glimmer of…

She could be blindsided like anyone else, led. She was human after all. In the end.

Yet even she was not far from God’s grace. He knew how to give signs too, nudged her shoulder, made her lift her eyes from the uneven ground below to see the extent of the path ahead.

They _needed_ her. She was _their _sign. She saw it in a smile, another day of being clean, a shared laugh, a quiet confession, another earned GED, and the most unexpected miracle of all—love.

God worked in mysterious ways. Her boys, in all their punishing dysfunction, were a testament to how much the broken human spirit could suffer and yet how relentless the soul could still be.

They—all of them—came to be her profound revelation, through good and bad.

She wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
